Azura's foot treatment
Characters: *Azura *Margie (Animal Crossing) *Phoebe (Animal Crossing) *Drago (Animal Crossing) *Boone (Animal Crossing) *Germ Monsters (Inside Azura's foot) *angelica pickles *drew pickles *charlotte pickles *Henry *June *Sparkles charming *Gloom charming *luba *Jack *Niki *Steve *Vendetta *Charlotte *Lloyd nebulon *Eddie Horton *Kurt blobberts *Douglas mcnoggin *Brandy Harrington *Mr. Whiskers *Sharon spitz *Maria Wong *Nina Harper *Alden Jones *Conor Mackenzie *erwin lawson *Greg skeens *Edna krabappel *Principal Skinner *Jazzi *Foo *Noodle *Ka-Chung *Custard *B.B Jammies *Mac foster *Blooregard Q Kazoo *Wilt Michaels *Edurado Valerosa *Coco the chicken *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Lin Chung *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Jumpy Ghostface *Mr. No hands *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Luanne platter Transcript part 1: Angelica Pickles infests Azura's foot with germ monsters and gets grounded *Angelica Pickles: Man, I'm so bored. What should I do? I know I will infest Azura's feet with germ monsters! *(Angelica Pickles then heads to the Lakeside, finds Azura and infests her feet with germ monsters) *Drew Pickles: (Does a Destroyah roar), (Changes to Scary voice) ANGELICA PICKLES! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! *to: Outside Angelica's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *Drew Pickles: Angelica, how dare you infest azura's feet with germ monsters, that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded forever *Charlotte Pickles: and for that, we will call Henry and June, sparkles charming and gloom charming, luba and friends, vendetta, Charlotte, Lloyd, Eddie, Kurt, Douglas, brandy Harrington, Mr Whiskers, sharon spitz, erwin lawson, greg skeens, TJ detweiler, the save-ums, mac, bloo, wilt, Eduardo, coco, the powerpuff girls, edna krabappel and principal skinner to teach you a lesson *(At the backyard) *Drew Pickles: Angelica pickles, please meet the visitors, and as for you, Henry and June, where's Frankie foster, Madame foster, Mr. Herriman, Sabrina Spellman, Mrs Finster and Principal Prickly? *Henry: here are the reasons, one, Frankie foster is substituting Mrs cheerfields class at preschool, two, madame foster and Mr herriman is giving ratso catso punishments, and four, Sabrina Spellman, Mrs Finster and Principal Prickly are on vacation at the Nick hotel right now *Charlotte Pickles: okay, now let's give Angelica punishments *Henry: hi, I'm Henry *June: and i'm June, we cannot believe you infest azura's feet with germ monsters *Sparkles charming: I'm sparkles charming, you need to pay attention to sparkles and gloom and not paramount *Gloom charming: gloom charming here, and I agree with sparkles charming *Luba: I'm luba, me and my friends ain't tolerating your cruel and cold hearted behavior *Jack: I'm Jack, I am mad at you for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Niki: I'm niki, I hate you for acting mean, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU NOT LISTENING TO US *steve: I'm steve, you are worse than shreeky *Charlotte: my name's Charlotte, I am way cute than you *Vendetta: vendetta here, your dumb, your stupid, your such a loser, and your such a mean kid for infesting Azura's feet with germ monsters *Mac foster: I'm mac foster, shame on you for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Bloo: I'm bloo, your behavior makes me furious for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters, and I'm gonna be furious right now *wilt: I'm wilt Michaels, you will play wii sports and wii sports resort where the miis star in *Edurado: soy edurado Valerosa, you are so mean *Coco: I'm coco, and we heard that you broke mr dink's grill in this video *Blossom: I'm blossom, start being a fan of us *Bubbles: I'm bubbles, infesting azura's feet with germ monsters is not cool *Buttercup: I'm buttercup, you will watch us save the broccoli aliens with the kids *Jazzi: I'm jazzi, I hate you and your paramount stuff for infesting Azura's feet with germ monsters *Foo: I'm foo, and I agree with jazzi *Noodle: I'm noodle and I agree with two other save-ums *Ka-Chung: I'm ka-Chung and I agree with three other save-ums *Custard: I'm custard and I agree with four other save-ums *B.B Jammies: me B.B Jammies, me agwee with five other save-ums (translation to: I'm B.B Jammies and I agree with five other save-ums) *erwin lawson: erwin lawson here, your worse than carrie *Greg skeens: I'm Greg skeens, and I agree with erwin lawson *Sharon spitz: this is me, sharon spitz, and I heard that you infest azura's feet with germ monsters *Brandy Harrington: I'm brandy Harrington, of the florida Harringtons, how dare you infest azura's feet with germ monsters? *Mr whiskers: Mr whiskers here, and I agree with brandy harrington *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill, *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth, *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle, *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon, *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo, *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus, *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger, *Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin, and we're the cast of Megaman X. All of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia Doll will be burned once and for all! *(Maria Wong, Conor Mackenzie, Alden Jones and Nina Harper appears) *Maria wong: sorry me, Conor Mackenzie, Alden Jones and Nina Harper are late, I am Maria wong, I hate you for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Conor Mackenzie: I'm Conor Mackenzie, principal Wilt told me that you are expelled *Wilt: that will be me *Alden Jones: Alden Jones here, start being a fan of braceface *Nina Harper: I'm Nina Harper, i agree with alden jones, also, me, Maria, Conor, Sharon and Alden have called the pop singers like Marcus mumford, Liam Gallagher, Beyonce, Jay Z, Ed sheeran, Pharrell Williams, P!nk, Justin Timberlake, Miley Cyrus, Niall Horan and Victoria Monet to ban you from coming to their concerts because you infest azura's feet with germ monsters *Lloyd nebulon: I'm Lloyd nebulon *Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton *Kurt blobberts: I'm Kurt blobberts *Douglas mcnoggin: and i'm Douglas mcnoggin, why did infest azura's feet with germ monsters, that is not good to do that *Edna krabappel: I'm Edna krabappel, you have been a bad (10x) student of mine, you will also get detention *Principal skinner: and i'm principal Skinner, and you have been a bad girl and a bad student that i am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at springfield elementary school *Edna krabappel: this will teach you a lesson, you will wear nappies for the rest of your life *Steve: I agree with Edna krabappel *Maria wong: you will watch a scary logo everyday, you will watch PFFR on Sunday, Viacom v of doom on Monday, worldvision home video logo on Tuesday, the klasky csupo robot on Wednesday, THX logo on Thursday, Oz film on Friday and Tobis films rooster on Saturday Transcript Finale: Azura's foot treatment and nail makeover Category:What Azura likes Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days